hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rubesdragon
Welcome Rubesdragon }! OnePieceNation (talk) 17:42, June 3, 2016 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 17:42, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Alluka The issue of Alluka's gender has spanned years, and as such I won't get into a debate about it. The only reason Alluka's page uses gender neutral pronouns is due to the backlash from the community when we originally used male pronouns. The reason for this is simple; the databook refers to Alluka as male, and as such trumps anything the characters say in the show, regardless of their importance, including Killua. That being said, Genial is currently the only active admin on this wiki, and as such is the first and last figure of authority. I may have changed Alluka's pronouns to neutral, but Genial has the last word on the matter, and so you would be wise to accept the next edit he makes on Alluka's page, despite how you may feel about it. Pigzillion (talk) 20:48, June 3, 2016 (UTC) no I hate sjw/pc shits like you. Being trans is no excuse for being stupid, irrational or bigoted. OnePieceNation (talk) 02:30, June 6, 2016 (UTC) I have seen you have added "Alluka is canonically a trans girl" to her page. Do you have any statement by the author that confirms that? I don't mean content from the manga, I mean some reference outside of it (we already have hadded everything we found from the manga). The problem is not rejecting Alluka's status as a transgender girl, it is that the wikia is split between those who think that the evidence proves that Aluka has a female gender and those who think the evidence is not enough to confirm it officially due to Nanika's interference (Nanika clearly being female): a written statement by the author would be very helpful, if you have found one. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:35, June 6, 2016 (UTC) As misinformed as you are rude. Check the gender ambiguity section, it has all the material we have found. There are many past blog spots about this topic, you may also check them. I conatcted you to 1- see if you had anything helpful to offer, which you don't have; 2- tell you why Alluka is not considered a trans girl: if you had bothered to do some research before insulting people, you would have discovered it has deflated to a purely bureaucratic matter with no ideaological implications, at least from the regular contributors, that recently a votation was publicly held to see the general standpoint of contributors, and that the contributors you are accusing are among the ones who advocated for the use of female pronouns and the recognition of Alluka as a trans girl. I haven't talked to "the OP guy" in a long time, and I don't know his opinion on this specific matter, but the reason he attacked you is that you attacked indiscriminately without knowing the circumstances, hallucinating about persecutors, while something he said in the past was extremely sympathetic of transgender people and intended to defend them. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:22, June 6, 2016 (UTC)